Something of Mine
by PrincessTverski
Summary: Lady Trevelyan has something for Commander Cullen after their first date.


**I held a giveaway for my tumblr followers because I hit 300. This is one of the third place prizes. A drabble with pairing and situation of their choosing. They wanted Cullen and F!Trevelyan with awkward cute flirting after their first date.**

* * *

Evelyn Trevelyan ran her fingers through her dark hair, trying to calm her nerves. Normally, of course, she was quite composed. But this wasn't normally. She felt giddy, hopeful, even. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the central door to Commander Cullen's office.

"Enter," his voice reached her through the solid wood.

Opening the door, she smiled shyly, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, "hi."

Cullen looked up from his desk, stood when he realized it was her.

"Hi," he repeated, his voice perhaps just a little more breathless than it was moments before.

She took a small step forward, and another, until she stood just in front of his desk. Maker, what a big desk, what on earth does he do with all that space?

"Is there something I can help you with, Inquis—Evelyn?"

Her head snapped up, her thoughts melting away as she looked at him again. By Andraste she felt like a school girl around him—all flushes and fumbling. It was a wonder they had ever gotten past giving each other longing looks across the war table. But then he had kissed her, finally, right along the battlements where everyone could see. Thinking about it still made her head spin and her stomach flutter.

"I just wanted to say that I had a really nice time last week, at the lake, I mean."

Cullen circled around his desk to stand next to her. After a moment's hesitation, he took her hand, between his own and brought it to his lips.

"I'm glad," he said, a crooked grin on his face.

She let her hand drop to his chest, and rest against the fur of his surcoat. Idly she wondered what he would look like without all those layers of leather and metal on, what it would feel like to touch his chest and feel the warmth of his skin. Evelyn shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts.

"I, um, I have something for you." She said, reaching into her pocket. "The coin you gave me, it was so thoughtful. I want you to have something of mine in return. Here, give me your wrist."

"Evelyn, you didn't have to," Cullen protested, but dutifully held out his hand to her, palm up.

"I wanted to," she returned, carefully pealed of his glove, one finger at a time, and set it on his desk.

From out of her pocket she pulled a long leather cord with a metal plaque secured in the center. With deft fingers, she wound the strands around his wrist and tied them off. Turning his hand over, she ran her thumb over the metal plaque where the Trevelyan crest and motto were etched in high relief.

"Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed," he read out.

"It suits you, I think," she whispered, enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers.

Cullen flicked his gaze up at her, a soft look in his warm amber eyes. Gently, he pulled her to him, cupping her cheek with his bare hand, his thumb running along her skin.

"Thank you," he murmured, tilting her face up. "This is—I never expected—thank you."

Evelyn couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face as he bent towards her. Nor could she stop the soft sigh that escaped her lips as he kissed her. His mouth was warm and gentle while the hand at the small of her back pulled her close. She leaned into him, fingers brushing along his jawline and down this throat.

"Commander, ser, I've got a report for you from Rylen—oh! Beggin' your pardon, Your Worship!" The scout stopped short, mouth hanging wide as the door behind her.

Evelyn and Cullen sprang apart, embarrassment clear on their faces. After a moment, they both started to speak.

"Give me the blasted thing and go!" Cullen said, tone sharp.

"I should—I should let you get back to work," she stammered, running a hand through her dark hair.

She made to leave, a quick nod in the scout's direction, when she felt Cullen's hand capture her wrist, tugging her back.

"Evelyn, wait, can I—" he paused, glancing at his recruit. "May I see you later this evening, Inquisitor?"

All but forgetting about the other person in the room, she grinned, butterflies flitting in her stomach once again at the soulful look he was giving her.

"Come to my chambers after supper," she agreed, before slipping out the door and down the battlements.

Evelyn knew she was grinning like a fool, but she couldn't care less.

* * *

 **Comments? Questions? Constructive Criticism? Please PM or Review!**


End file.
